


Harry Potter and the Pied Piper of Olympus

by IAmJacksTitanicBreath



Series: Harry Potter and the Waltz of the Diseased [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Hermione Granger, Dark Percy, Dark Percy Jackson, F/F, F/M, Fair warning: Many of these characters are very OOC, M/M, No beta: we die like Jason, OP Percy Jackson, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Powerful Percy Jackson, Slytherin Percy Jackson, ooc charcters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmJacksTitanicBreath/pseuds/IAmJacksTitanicBreath
Summary: “Right, well, Percy’s dead.”It was a dumb thing to say if you wanted to avoid uproar. Hazel who had been fed ambrosia and had recovered quite quickly, was leaning against Frank, and her had snapped up at Thalia’s words. Chiron and some of the seven had managed to calm down the rest of the head counselors although they themselves looked as if they wanted answers and wanted them immediately. Finally Piper yelled for everyone to ’shut up’ using her charmspeak and things quieted down quickly.“It’s-It’s not possible. I-I would’ve, I would’ve felt him pass.” Hazel stuttered as she propped herself up on Frank. She then looked to Thalia, accusation written all over her face. “You never told me that! I thought, I thought you were asking me to use the mist for a different reason concerning Annabeth’s lack of presence.”
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Harry Potter and the Waltz of the Diseased [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129319
Kudos: 17





	Harry Potter and the Pied Piper of Olympus

**Author's Note:**

> So...this happened. I'm not sure why or how my sleep deprived self came to the decision to post this WIP story that was written half a year ago and then promptly forgotten. Ngl, this story's a bit far reaching and off key. A lot of characters are OOC and some facts are probably not addressed correctly in this fanfic. Idk, man. Updates will be sporadic. Contrary to popular belief, I actually DO have a life.

Percy Jackson’s eyes were sea green, but not just any sea green. They were several sea greens. They were too beautiful to describe. It was more of an experience rather than a sight, looking at those eyes. However, if you looked at them too long, you’d find yourself in a different place. Perhaps by the sea, if you were used to looking at those intense eyes. If you were not, then you would find yourself stranded in a wide expanse of the raging seas and oceans, with beautifully deceiving creatures that were dangerous. You would have the survival instinct to fight to remain afloat and not drown. You would have the urge to look away but you couldn’t find it in yourself to drag your eyes from such mysterious orbs. It felt exactly like drowning and trying to fight to remain above that pool of mystery and unknowns. 

The Graces’ eyes were sky blue. Once more, not any normal sky blue. It was a blue that if you stared too long into, you would find yourself too high up in the sky, and even if you hadn’t had a fear of heights before, you would now. You would find yourself struggling to breath, and then at the climax of the experience you would feel like you just got zapped by lightening. A sort of numbing sensation after the inexplicable pain. It was a blue too light to be blue, but too blue to be any other color. It was a blue that gave you a shock. A shocking blue. After the climax, you would find yourself descending. The descent accelerating until you would rather describe it as falling. A falling where all of your internal organs were thrown to the top, making you feel weirdly empty and numb. A falling where the tips of your fingers could feel the air brush past them. A falling where if you looked down you would go mad with fear, and if you looked forward or side to side you’d be too aware of your situation of falling. So your only choice is to keep looking up at the sky that seemed to get further and further away from your grasp. The sky that appears so guilty but is so innocent. All you want to do is grasp it and hold on for as long as you can until you can no longer.

Annabeth Chase’s eyes were a stormy grey. It was the grey that you would often find on the feathers of some subspecies of owl. That was in her serious moments. She was almost always serious. In her happiest moments, that gray appeared rather as a delicate and pretty silver. Perhaps a silver you might find in a delicately carved silver spoon set that might be a family heirloom of yours, or you might find on display in a foreign flea market. If you stared too long into those eyes, the hairs on the back of your neck will make their presence obnoxiously known. You will be very alert and will feel like you are being watched and dissected. As though someone were calculating you. Figuring out you strength and weaknesses, and your darkest secrets. You would feel like no matter where you go you were being seen and inspected. Not quite like how a hawk watches its victim or how a vulture flies in circle’s above its prey. It was a quiet and calm and at the same time nerve-racking look that could only be mastered by an owl. An owl perched upon a branch, looking at you, watching you, and not taking its eyes off of you no matter in which direction you try to escape. In some cases you would feel like you were in a labyrinth or a maze of some sort, completely lost even with your senses dialed up to eleven. In other cases you would feel as though hands were reaching inside of you and grasping around for all your secrets, especially aiming for your darker or even darkest ones. Those eyes made you want to put on a placid facade or aim for your closest to a, or best poker face. 

Piper McLean’s eyes were powerful. It was her subconscious ability to change their colors, but more it was how captivating they were. They could tell stories with no plot, seem so strange and yet so familiar. You wouldn’t have to gaze into her eyes to start feeling things, they stood out almost immediately. Most of the time it was safe to look at those potently entrancing orbs, but if you stared too long you were done for. Staring too long would send you to a place that appeared kaleidoscopic. So many colors. Too many colors. Too much of everything. A sensory overload. In that realm of spectrums, as love and beauty is, everything was free and powerful. Each one stood out and blended in. Each one made you feel things, made you feel emotions so deeply that it was dangerous. So many emotions all bunched up together and still spread out, working together to make a cacophony of sensations. Too much and too close. Too dangerous to feel so much. It was bordering hysteria. You felt so much that you felt numb. You felt vulnerable. For once it was not only that you needed to get out of there, but you wanted to get out of there, in the realm of Piper McLean’s eyes. And so you’ll do anything. You’ll do anything and everything, obey every command, lose everything if you must so that you can leave that godsforsaken world of vulnerability and raw sentiment. Staring into Piper McLean’s eyes for too long meant giving up any boundaries barriers, walls, or filters you ever had and letting out everything.

Nico Di Angelo’s eyes were the least remarkable thing about him. Or rather least noticeable. Perhaps at first glance, it would be the dark attire that he preferred and rightfully so as it suited him, or his obsidian hair. Perhaps it was his naturally olive skin dimmed by the paleness that consumed him, or perhaps it was his small but lean and muscular figure that gave the illusion of him being short (although he was quite tall) that had caught your eye. Whatever it was, it was generally never his eyes. Those orbs were hidden under dark shadows and circles and bags, all of which contributed in hiding his eyes from society. The visibility of his fatigue diminished over time until it was but a whisper or a long ago ridden rumor. You still would have a low chance of being able to gaze into those eyes as Nico almost always squinted. He would never get used to the light that masked nearly everything. Not after that jar. Not after Tartarus. It especially didn’t help that sensitive eyes was something he had inherited from Hades. If you did ever get to look into those eyes (not likely) it would be the end of you. You would go mad, a power though to only be inherited by from children of Dionysus. Those orbs had no color. In fact they seemed to suck the color out of everything. A rather innocent move on Nico’s part as he was just taking everything in. The color they most resembled was black although you could never tell as you could never tell the exact details of a dementor. If you could see them then you were doomed and you had to focus all your energy on escaping. Staring at Nico’s eyes at all was not healthy. Stare at them too long and you found yourself in a dark place. A black place void of anything at all. A realm of nothingness, threatening to consume you. You are at your loneliest here in the realm of voidness. And then you are faced with a decision to make: should you embrace the shadows and let them consume you until you are nothing but a shadow yourself, or should you do everything in your power to be with the light, to be with society, with sanity and joy and happiness and general emotion where there could be bad entities looming as well? That’s what it was to look into Nico Di Angelo’s eyes. A permanent dilemma. An eternal torture. 

Leo’s eyes were nothing short of inspiration and motivation. Too long staring into those eyes however and you were faced with a rather annoyingly strong feeling of restlessness and frustration. His eyes were often mistaken for brown, however they were black with flecks of a fiery orange. Gazing into those eyes, you could see the real detail: the flecks of scarlet were really flames licking at the walls of a dark forge. You’d get the sudden urge to do something with your time and be creative. To work diligently as a blacksmith did in his forges. The problem was that you couldn’t move an inch, mesmerized by those paralyzing eyes. It creates a wild restlessness in you that’s never been seen before and that leads to frustration. Maddening frustration.

Last but not least was Hazel Levesque. She had golden eyes. These were not the threatening golden that Luke/Kronos had possessed. No, these were a pretty and comforting golden. A golden that if you stared too long at, you’d get the insufferable urge to pluck those eyes out. You’d want to go on a gold or diamond mine. You’d suddenly appreciate all things valuable. Hazel Levesque was the easiest to look at, even though she had the most startling eyes. If you truly did look too long, you’d find yourself underground being buried alive. No one ever managed to look that long.  
There was a reason no one ever really looked at these demigods’ eyes, and it was because they were dangerous, unbeknownst to the demigods themselves who possessed those eyes. Anyone who ever conversed or even glanced at these not-quite-human specimens avoided there eyes at all costs. Anyone who made the mistake of gazing into these eyes for too long would get themselves into a heap-load of trouble. When all these half-bloods were situated in the same place however, things became a bit complicated. Even if you weren’t the subject of all those scrutinizing stares, it was mind boggling how to keep yourself together in their presence. Will Solace could feel perspiration gathering on his forehead in fact as he watched the nerve-racking scene unfold before him. It was Chiron who was subject to the majority of these stares while some of them were directed elsewhere. Annabeth Chase was in the exact position her boyfriend, Percy Jackson had been in when Annabeth had gone missing. They were all situated in the Big House and Annabeth was leaning forward against the ping pong table, her arms splayed out before her and her hands angrily gripping the edges until they turned white. Leo Valdez was fidgeting with something in the back, no doubt to distract himself from what was happening before him. Piper was standing beside Jason and looked as though she was considering comfortingly rubbing Annabeth’s back and risk getting her hand fractured into several pieces or not. Will winced at that specific comparison. Jason was standing awkwardly as if he felt like he still didn’t belong here. Thalia and her hunters were not here yet. Nico was leaning against the back wall behind Will, and as far as he could tell, he was grumpy. Hazel was leaning into Frank who stood as though he had naturally good posture.

“ Is there something you would like to tell us?” Annabeth nearly spat out. Ever since Chiron had allowed Percy to go one the solo quest and not tried to prevent him, she had blamed Chiron for everything and had expelled most of her anger on him. It wasn’t exactly his fault, however. If a quest was given directly by the gods, it would be a fool’s decision to prevent those in the quest from completing it. Annabeth didn’t like the idea of not having Percy with her at all times. If he had been assigned a quest, she’d be very hesitant to allow him to go. It was not just a quest to anywhere though. It was a quest to a land not under the gods’ supervision. Percy’s aura had been getting stronger and stronger, and there were too many unchecked monsters in Europe for Annabeth’s liking. Not to mention he was going solo. Solo! The least Zeus could’ve done was assign the quest to one of Hecate’s kids, or at least allow them to accompany Percy on his quest. Especially a quest as important as this. 

“As you might already know, the gods and everything ‘mythological’ live wherever the heart of western civilization lives. This means there is no celestial supervision over places such as Europe, Africa, and Asia.” Chiron stated, either oblivious to the venomous glares he was getting, or choosing to ignore them. He continued, “Percy had been issued a quest to one of those lands a little under a year ago. It is believed that only the minor gods ever pay attention to these countries. Hecate specifically supervises the United Kingdoms as she has created her own magical civilization there known as the ‘ wizarding community’. Zeus had received word indirectly from the Fates that there was a rebellion being stirred up among the community and wizarding powers were left unchecked. A prophecy not yet publicized states that sometime in the near future, specifically this December, on the last day of the Winter Solstice, a very powerful wizard will pose as a specific threat to the olympians except for two. A little after Zeus received this information, Hecate had informed him that she had sensed some wizarding blood in Percy. Thi-“

“Wait! Wait, hold up. Can you please explain this whole wizard and witch biz ‘cause I didn’t really get that stuff. Aren’t we demigods the only magic possessing humans or am I missing somethin’?” Leo interrupted, now looking up and seemingly being more alert. 

“Yes, well, quite a while ago, Hecate-“

It was Annabeth who interrupted this time. “She was bored and decided to play with some mortals. She blessed them and gave them powers and then did their children and grandchildren the same and so on until it became hereditary. These people came to be known as wizards and witches. There are several of them from all over the world but the most entertaining ones for her came from England. Specifically from a wizarding academy known as Hogwarts.“ Several demigods made a face at this.” Quite a long time ago, four of the most powerful English wizards and witches came together to make an academy for young wizards and witches. They each were so different that they couldn’t work together and so created four different sub schools in the academy. These wizards and witches, if I remember correctly had the names Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Godric Gryffindor. These sub-schools were called houses, and wizards and witches were sorted into the schools by their key traits. If they most resembled Slytherin then they would be sorted into the Slytherin houses. So and so forth. For a long time, a guy named Albus Dumbledore was the headmaster but then he died recently under orders of the worst wizard in history. It was this guy called Voldemort who discriminated against any wizard who was not pureblood or completely wizard. He was basically the magic Hitler of the wizarding world.” At this, Nico winced. “ Slytherin was the darkest and most powerful wizard ever known. Anyone who was heir to him was very very powerful. This guy, Tom Riddle, was heir, and had some bad childhood. He grew up hating any wizard or witch that didn’t have solely witch or wizard parents. He learnt to darkest of magic and became evil. He then converted into this new identity of Voldemort and went on a killing spree, killing any couples or families in the wizarding world that had pure mortals or muggles as the wizards like to call them. This one boy, Harry Potter, managed to survive this killing spree and was believed to be the savior of the wizarding world as his mother indirectly killed Voldemort. Harry started attending Hogwarts some years ago and got into all kinds of trouble. Soon this war began against wizards and Voldemort’s cult. These wizards called themselves Dumbledore’s Army and Voldemort’s cult called themselves Death Eaters.” Nico, Hazel, and Frank laughed at the cult name. “Around two years ago, Dumbledore’s Army won the war and Voldemort was defeated and the Death Eaters put into Prison. The wizarding world has become too big of a community to remain ignored so Zeus has informed us. Percy has been sent undercover as a potions teacher and…” Annabeth carried on explaining but Will couldn’t help but notice that her eyes kept flickering from grey to blue and her feature kept changing from hers to sharper and smaller ones and then back. He also couldn’t help but notice how tired Hazel looked. She looked as though all the powers were being drained out of her. Her eyes were drooping as well. Then Annabeth’s hair flashed from blonde princess curls to jet black spikes. 

“ Thalia?” Will asked all of a sudden, and that’s when things fell apart. Hazel fainted on Frank, some campers going to help her and Frank didn’t look the least bit surprised although he looked very worried. The rest of the campers were looking at Annabeth, who was now Thalia. Thalia who was looking at her self with a look that reeked of the message that this was not part of her plan. 

There was an outburst and everyone was talking over each other causing general discord. This was until Leo shouted loudly, “ Hold on! What in Hades is going on?!” That was when things quieted down by a notch or two. Chiron, as usual, looked unsurprised but rather disappointed as well. 

“ Umm,” Thalia said as explanation. She then looked behind Will where Nico was supposedly and scowled. “This was not part of the plan!” She hissed. A voice different from Nico’s then hissed back in a British accent, “Well how is that my fault? I don’t even know how this works?” To which Thalia responded snidely with, “ Gods, I don’t remember you having that attitude when I first met you, so why are you acting up, Longbottom?” Will turned backward to find a moderately sized person with a mix between a German cut and a Roman cut. He had a pudgy face and would’ve looked normal if it weren’t for his hideous set of teeth, although Will couldn’t be sure. He didn’t look bad per-say, but he definitely didn’t fit in with the rest of the demigods in terms of looks. “ Perhaps because the plans i’m involved in usually don’t fail so miserably! Annabeth said this mist business would work, and if there were mishaps, you could manipulate it, which you haven’t.” Longbottom replied angrily. Then he looked around, apparently not oblivious to the absolutely confused looks he was getting, and he faltered. “Thalia, perhaps you should explain.”  
Thalia was about to retort with something no doubt sardonic, but she herself faltered after looking around.  
“Right, well, Percy’s dead.”  
It was a dumb thing to say if you wanted to avoid uproar. Hazel who had been fed ambrosia and had recovered quite quickly, was leaning against Frank, and her had snapped up at Thalia’s words. Chiron and some of the seven had managed to calm down the rest of the head counselors although they themselves looked as if they wanted answers and wanted them immediately. Finally Piper yelled for everyone to ’shut up’ using her charmspeak and things quieted down quickly. 

“It’s-It’s not possible. I-I would’ve, I would’ve felt him pass.” Hazel stuttered as she propped herself up on Frank. She then looked to Thalia, accusation written all over her face. “You never told me that! I thought, I thought you were asking me to use the mist for a different reason concerning Annabeth’s lack of presence.” 

“Right, well, Percy’s not dead.” 

Leo made his frustration very visible as he shrugged exaggeratedly and waved his hands in a What Can You Do position, his face the definition of pissed off. Thalia continued warily, “ He’s just gone. He dusted like how a monster dusts. Whether that means he’s in Tartarus or even the gods don’t know where, we have no idea. Let’s just say things happened. And we’ll be needing some of you to go with us to England and join the rebellion that Annabeth and Nico are helping with.” No one looked very satisfied with the lack of information but supposedly just assumed they would be briefed on it later.  
Leo gestured vaguely in the direction of the Brit and asked, “And this guy? ‘Cause I can’t keep referring to him as the creepily accurate Krist Novoselic look alike for the rest of my life.”

“Oh, I’m um, I’m Neville. Neville Longbottom.” Neville replied sheepishly.

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmm. This is a really long story with a complicated plot. So, be prepared for that. Next chapter might be a bit longer. I generally like reading long chapters and I assume you do too 'cause why not. POV will also change each chapter. Yeah, that's about it I think.


End file.
